valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Valkyrie New Year/@comment-72.238.115.141-20131230070133
For those complaining about the drop rate of the SR cards, I started playing back during the beach event and my XP with it has been about 2% once you start farming the level 200 AWs. Since we are dealing with a random number generator that means that luck is going to play a big part - some folks will be able to honestly claim that their success rate is more like 4-5% while others might be looking at 1% or less. Don't get frustrated and ignore the folks claiming that they scored a dozen SR cards in the first few days of the event as they're either lying (yeah, it's the internet - not everything posted to it is true) or simply paying to win. For those of you having issues getting assists killing your AWs, make sure to always include your guild in your assist request AND sort your assist list by log in time - sending an assist request to someone who hasn't logged in for a few hours is a waste of your time while someone who hasn't logged in for several days should probably be removed from your friend list. Putting together a proper anti-AW team is also important - here's what you'll need. #Healer - you'll want a healer who can heal all and has it's proc at 10th level for the maximum chance for it to go off and do the most healing if it's not a "heal 100%" proc. # Hitter - this is a card with a high melee damage ability and idealy a self proc of 200 or 300 percent damage increase. Make sure this card is the opposing element type of whatever the AW is, so if the AW is an ice card then your hitter should be a fire card. #Buffers - I run with two buffers who can increase the melee damage of the entire team so that I don't have to hope that the single buffer puts the buff on my hitter card. The added bonus to this is if my hitter gets killed then my other cards can still do decent damage. #Varies - some people like having an extra healer, others prefer a buffer that increases your team's defense or decreases the enemy defense, a card that can freeze the enemy for a few turns is also awesome or a nice nuker that procs a lot like Alp - your call. I usually run with one hitter that self buffs for 300%, one heal-all healer, two buffers that increase the whole party by 200% and Alp. The hitter doing a self buff will do about 30k a hit to a level 200, with one 200% buff that goes up to around 80k while two of them will hit for around 250k. Alp does about the same damage but procs like mad - I've had her effectively solo AWs by procing 4-5 times in a row and that self heal rocks. Being patient with your healer is also a must - don't burn the heal the second it comes up, instead, figure out what sort of abuse your team can take and only then should you use the heal when someone is in trouble. For example, my hitter is safe until she gets down to 3k or less, at which point a 200 AW will kill her, so when she gets that low and I've got a heal up, then I use the heal. If my buffers have already proced and they get too low I wont always burn the heal since the buffers only proc once and keeping the healer, hitter and Alp up is more important. The final thing to understand is that if you aren't going to pay to win then you have to be patient - if you have to build up an HR team first then do that then slowly but surely you'll get to the point where you wont think twice about sharding a SR card to improve another card's skill. Good luck and happy hunting!